Atlas
"Thank you for existing." Atlas is the main character and antihero of Finding the Garden of Eden. Background Atlas "A4-1" was created July 3rd, 2245 at the Institute with the purpose to be a prototype of androids with the intent to become AI police officers. The second prototype known by Eros followed him in 2246, becoming his "sister". Six months later the final product was his "brother" Helios. Atlas along with siblings and other synthetic colleagues lived in part of the Institute. Most of the androids had very little stimulation with scientists other than test work, and were severely neglected. In 2249, an android named Jordon suggests they escape their daily hell. Only three others agree, Katrina, Eros, and Atlas. Devastated and frustrated at Atlas' youngest brother's choice to stay behind caused Atlas to take initiative with the plan, where they planned to flee later that night. During the escape Helios catches them, alerting authorities and all but Atlas perish by gunfire, the latter escaping by the skin of his teeth. Atlas travels all the way down to the Capital Wasteland, mostly by foot and otherwise hitching a ride from caravaneers. At some point his journey is halted by an ambush by a Deathclaw, resulting in the iconic scar on his face, where he wakes up in an unfamiliar infirmary seated in the underground Enclave base known as Raven Rock. While Atlas was unconscious, the Enclave had wiped his memory, including any awareness of him being an android. Atlas was reprogrammed to believe he was 27 years old and an Enclave Officer, with the goal to be a war-machine. Atlas later on meets Colonel Autumn and other soldiers, including the unpleasant Carter Zheng and Gabrielle Foster. Gabrielle or Gabry is a Tesla soldier, so their coexistence at the base was often sporadic until the two eventually became paired together by virtue of their affinity. Wary of Atlas becoming distracted, he would sometimes be paired with others when the Enclave felt Atlas had too much exposure to one person. He receives a second yet minor wind wipe after showing too much sentience toward Frederick Williams, despite it being platonic. The mind wipe was only enough to allow Atlas to forget their previous interactions, and only makes unknowing Williams angry over Atlas' dismissive behavior. At some point Atlas is rotated back to Gabry, where the two talk and attempt to get to know each other, despite Atlas' lack of knowledge of his origin. Gabry expresses an unusual fondness toward the Officer, and questions why he and Williams aren't friends anymore. Atlas tells Gabry that he and Williams were never friends, rendering the Tesla confused but the conversation was left at that, assuming Atlas didn't want to talk about it. Fortunately, the two were swapped with others enough to the point it didn't garner the attention of the scientists to endure a second mind wipe at that time. Eventually Atlas and Gabry become intimate in secrecy due to Enclave policies, where Gabry discovers Atlas isn't human while he is asleep. Despite being shocked, he decides to not mention it to his counterpart and would decide to bring it up when Atlas found out himself. Some days later, the scientists discover Atlas' sentimental value toward Gabry, and demand that they erase his memory a second time. Gabry catches on to this rather quickly, as it explains the combativeness toward Williams. Atlas and Gabry are forced to start over again. Gabry at some point convinces Atlas that he had amnesia from a blow to the head in a battle that hadn't existed, and the two slowly become closer again, where it is made sure to be more on the down low. Reluctant to the two being together, they are sent out on a mission of sorts only hanging on to the last shred of compliance they believed the two had. Atlas becomes injured where he discovers on his own who he actually is; devastated, he cries to Gabry where he is consoled. After that was said and done and the two set up camp to sleep, Gabry informs Atlas on what the Enclave had planned for him, and that he had never gotten hit in the head. Resentfully, he persuades Atlas into running far away to where the Enclave would never find him. In 2251, Atlas had eventually found his way in New California, where he meets a doltish yet friendly NCR soldier Alex Fordyce, and his girlfriend Anahita. The couple pities Atlas, and promise him food and safety in their home. Atlas writes an anonymous letter to Gabry stating that he is safe where he sends it to Raven Rock. The letter is assumed to have gotten lost in the mail, as incoming mail from anonymous sources are declined by the Enclave for safety and security reasons. As there was no "return to sender" address, the letter circulated the Capital Wasteland for about thirty years. Everything is swell until 2255 where now pregnant Hita goes into labor while being sick, birthing their son Chevelle where she later passes a few minutes later. At a loss for what to do Alex tells Atlas to take Chevelle somewhere safe, and that he was going to desert the NCR as he could not raise the child on his own. Acknowledging Alex's wishes, Atlas backtracks into the Mojave Wasteland where he comes across Camp McCarran, renouncing and pleading that they take the infant. Season two In contrary, Atlas in season two is much more obscure at first, as season two is mainly focused on the adulthood of Chevelle Fordyce. Atlas remains cryptic, only appearing in dire circumstances to provide assistance for Chevelle before disappearing, his identity cloaked. In 2281 Atlas encounters Helios antagonizing Chevelle, who had been searching for Atlas since 2249 despite being told to give up. Atlas ends up winning the fight, killing Helios and dumping his corpse into the bottom of Lake Mead to rust, as androids are dense enough to sink. Atlas doesn't reveal himself until Chevelle confronts him after Helios is dead, and Atlas later explains everything in detail. Chevelle is surprised, but nonetheless honored to meet "the man with robotic arms". Gabry eventually receives Atlas' letter and traces it down to the Mojave Wasteland due to postal stamps as evidence from the Mojave Express, where he rests later on in Goodsprings. At a loss and unknowing if Atlas is even alive, he is about to give up until fate reunites the two once again. Despite Gabry's aging, Atlas immediately recognizes him as his significant other and introduces Chevelle to him as his son. That evening they rent a room at a house in Goodsprings, and while Chevelle is asleep Gabry explains to Atlas outside that Raven Rock was destroyed in 2277. He also explains how worried he was about Atlas, and he finally got his letter and blindly followed it at the slim chance of Atlas' survival. He then proposes to Atlas, where he accepts. They get married privately, not wanting publicity other than Chevelle. A week later Gabry suffers an aortic aneurysm, proving fatal. Atlas is saddened by this, but was happy he was able to see his love one last time. Atlas continues to be closer to Chevelle until October of 2281 where Chevelle is deployed to Camp Forlorn Hope, where the timeline of Fallout: New Vegas begins, and Atlas once again goes back into absence.